Mask of You
by peach gummy smile
Summary: Luhan selalu bersikap arrogant,dingin dan jarang berkomunikasi disekolah buat Sehun semakin penasaran akan Luhan sampai-sampai Sehun menstalker Luhan ke rumah. HUNHAN. TAORIS. BAEKYEOL. GS FOR UKE ! kecuali Tao..
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : MASK OF YOU**

**PAIR : HUNHAN **

**TAORIS**

**BAEKYEOL**

**GENRE : GS , SCHOOL LIFE**

**WARN : TYPO(S)**

**# FF INI MURNI DARI AUTHOR.. MASIH BELUM TERLAMBAT UNTUK KELUAR.**

Sehun melangkah kaki panjangnya ke wilayah **Kirin Art School (KAS) **yang mana merupakan salah satu sekolah terkenal dan terelit di Korea. Negara ginseng ini.

Sehun mengecek jam tangan mahal yang dikalungkan di tangan kirinya, masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum kelas dimulakan. Sehun sengaja datang awal kerana dia tidak ingin diperhatikan nantinya. Ayo la.. Siapa juga yang mau diperhatikan oleh orang lain kan. Apa lagi kalau kalian pelajar baru.

Tidak kurang pelajar perempuan yang berbisik-bisik ketika melewati Sehun.

"waaa.. Dia tampan sekali.. Dia pasti siswa baru.. Aku belum pernah melihatnya." ujar seorang gadis pada temannya.

"iya.. Lihatlah matanya yang tajam,kulitnya yang putih mengalahkan kulit wanita. Ketinggiannya pass lagi..." ujar siswi yang lain. Lihat.. Bahkan waktu gini sudah ada yang bergosip ria..

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja terus masuk ke kelas kerana sekarang dia berada tepat di luar kelas nya. Namun dia agak sungkan kerana kelasnya terisi semua pelajar perempuan hanya ada seorang siswa namun siswa itu kelihatan seperti tidur, 'mungkin pelajar lelaki masih belum masuk kerana ini terlalu awal' ujar Sehun menenangkan dirinya.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti ketika seorang siswa berteriak dari ujung koridor.

" perhatiann... Di depan sekolah ada pertempuran.. Kirin vs Junior high school..!" setelahnya, para pelajar berhambur keluar.

Sehun menatap mereka hairan. Tiada seorang pun kini mengagumi kehadiran Oh Sehun!.

" Chogiyo! ..." ujar Sehun pada namja yang ketiduran di kelasnya tadi.

" Ada apa?" soal namja itu. Kalau di lihat dari tag namanya. Tertulis di situ Kim Jong In.

" Kalian pada mau kemana?.. Kenapa semua belari gitu?" soal Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun.

" Pergi melihat orang-orang yang rutinnya melakukan pemanasan di pagi hari.." ujar Jongin santai.

Pemanasan ?

Bukan kah itu.. Sex? Mana mungkin ada manusia yang errr.. Lupakan. Sehun terus mengejar Jongin yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya Sehun malas ikut caampur. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan dia tinggal sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyertai Jongin di ujung koridor. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri di koridor tingkat atas. Kalau kalian tanya dimana perginya pelajar yang lain,maka jawapannya mereka berada di depan pagar sekolah. Masing-masing ingin menyaksikan secara live. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sehun dan Jongin tidaak menyertai mereka, maka jawapanya adalah Jongin bilang kalau lihat dari atas lebih jelas daripada bersesakkan di bawah sana.

Sehun memincing mata sipitnya kearah sekumpulan pelajar yang kelihatan sedang berbincang di bawah sana. Ada seramai 6 atau 7 dari sekolah Junior (sekolah jiran) dan hanya 3 oorang dari sekolah mereka. Sehun tidak seberapa yakin kalau mereka itu schoolmatenya ,tapi jika dilihat dari seragam mereka, Sehun juga sama dengan mereka.

" Hey ! Apa kalian tidak berniat untuk membantu?' soal Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin yang tadinya main hp menoleh ke arah Sehun.

" Aniyo.." jawapnya.

Sehun hairan dengan pelajar disini, mengapa tiada seorang pun berniat membantu sedangkan itu schoolmate mereka.

" Wae.. Kau mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun geleng mantap.

Namun Sehun masih berasa geram dan gelisah.

" Tidak usah pasang wajah yang konyol begitu.. Jangan risau, mereka sudah sangat ahli dalam hal kelahi. Malah itu adalah rutin harian mereka dan ini rutin harian kami untuk menyaksi" ujar Jongin santai.

"eoh?"

" Apa kau bisa lihat namja yang duduk santai di atas mobil itu?' soal Jongin..

" Tentu saja, mataku masih belum raabun kau tau." ketus Sehun. Jongin senyum ejek.

" Dia Yifan.. Tepatnya Wu Yifan. Anak campuran Canada dan China.. Tapi menetap di Korea. Yifan itu sangat antisosial,dingin pada orang lain dan dia sangat bahaya. Kabarnya Yifan itu seorang CEO di sebuah hotel ternama, tapi dia masih sekolah disini kerana ingin menjaga adiknya dan pacarnya, untk pengetahuanmu.. Pacar Yifan itu anak pemilik sekolah ini yang juga seorang namja..."

Sehun menaikkan alis tebalnya.. Jika Yifan itu seorang namja dan pacarnya juga seorang namja.. Maka.. Yifan itu ..GAY?!

" Yifan itu gay.." ujar Jongin seperti dapat membaca fikiran dan raut wajah Sehun.

" Namja yang memegang besi baseball itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Chanyeol itu sangat bahaya. Ku dengar dari fansnya Chanyeol itu psycho. Dia telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Tapi dia sangat pintar dan jago main basket. Dan jika kau dengar seorang yeja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun,maka menjauhlah darinya..Chanyeol tidak segan-segan membunuhmu jika dia tau...'

" Emangnya apa hubungan antara mereka?" soal Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun. " Tiada siapa yang tahu,tapi Baekhyun bilang kalau mereka sahabat dari kecil,makanya Chanyeol sangat sayang pada Baekhyun." Sehun angguk mengerti.

" Gadis yang bersama dengan Yifan dan Chanyeol itu, namanya Luhan atau Wu Luhan. Adik Yifan. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah cantik nan imutnya, Luhan itu sangat sombong dan sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Aku saja belum pernah mendengar suaranya. Jika ada orang yang bernyali besar untuk mengatakan perasaan pada Luhan,maka Luhan akan menjawap mereka dengan mempermalukan mareka. Jika kau mau sekolah disini dengan aman..jangan cari masalah dengan mereka,cari masalah dengan orang lain saja asal bukan dengan mereka." ujar Jongin lalu meninggalkan Sehun disitu. Sehun yang menyadari kepergian Jongin cepat-cepat menyusul.

" Jongin-ssi.. Mau berteman dengan ku?" soal Sehun. Jongin berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

" Ayo kita bertemannnn!" jerit Jongin lantang.. Sehun kaget.. Dimana perginya Jongin yang tadi.. Huh!.

**NEXT or DELETE.**

**# MOHON REVIEWNYA YA.. MIAN KALAU ADA BAHASA YANG KURANG DIFAHAMI. **

**GOMAWO..* BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE : MASK OF YOU**

**PAIR : HUNHAN**

**TAORIS**

**BAEKYEOL**

**GENRE : GS FOR UKE! KECUALI TAO**

**WARN : TYPO(S)**

**#FF INI MURNI DARI AUTHOR SENDIRI.. BELUM TERLAMBAT UNTUK KELUAR.**

Setelah urusan di kantin selesai, Sehun dan Jongin menuju ke kelas mereka. (Sehun dan Jongin sekelas). Sepanjang koridor, tidak sedikit siswi-siswi yang mengangumi ketampanan Oh Sehun.

" Jongin.. Siapa dia?" soal seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang menjadi pujaan hati si Kkamjong ini.

" Sehun.. Dia siswa pindahan. Waeyo Kyungiie?" soal Jongin pada yeoja itu.

" Aniyo.. Hanya ingin bertanya.. Takut kau curang padaku.." goda yeoja itu. Semua yang ada disana ketawa melihat perubahan wajah Jongin.

Jongin kembali menuju ke kelas dan setia diikuti oleh Sehun.

" Hai.. Aku Jessica.. Siswi yang paling cantik dan high class di sekolah ini.." tiba-tiba seorang siswi muncul tepat di depan Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Jongin hanya memasang wajah jijik.

" Annyeong Jessica-ssi" ujar Sehun ramah dan sopan.

" Apa-apaan dia.. Siswi paling cantik dan high class? Apa dia mimpi.. Luhan lagi jauh lebih cantik dan high class.." ujar yeoja mata bulat tadi. Do Kyungsoo.

Gelak ketawa kembali kedengaran,malah lebih kuat dari tadi. Ada juga yang jerit-jerit setuju dan ada juga yang memasang wajah mengejek Jessica. Tidak terkecuali Jongin. Sehun hanya senyum.

Namun, candaan dan gelak tawa mereka tidak lama.. Suasana yang tadinya riuh kerana suara tawaan pelajar kini tiba-tiba hening. Malah semua pelajar kelihatan lari bertempiran. Mereka berebut masuk ke kelas masing-masin, bagi pelajar yang kelasnya jauh,mereka terpaksa menumpang di kelas rakan-rakan mereka.

Sehun ?

Dia hanya menatap mereka hairan. Hilang sudah pesona dirinya. Tiada yang mengaguminya lagi. Bahkan Jessica juga ikut-ikutan lari.

Jongin?

Dia sudah lama lari meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung disana.

Penasaran ?

Itu kerana 3 orang kelihatan dari ujung koridor. Mereka ialah Yifan, Luhan dan Chanyeol. Sehun yang tadi ingin lari kini malah tidak dapat bergerak. Terlalu takut. Dia kaku mendadak. 'what will be, will be' ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba..

Pluk..

Sehun merasa seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Namun Sehun tidak berniat untuk membuka mata. Dia terlalu takut. Jangankan buka mata,berherak seinci pun dia tidak.

" Hey ! Buka matamu.. Aku tidak makan manusia kok.." dengan segala terpaksa, Sehun membuka matanya pelahan-lahan. Seperti orang yang abis operasi mata. Sehun menoleh ke arah yeoja yang tadi.

'kyeopta' ujar Sehun dalam hati ketika gadis itu senyum. Rambutnya di ikat kuda,matanya dibubuh eyeliner, pass lagi dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

" Kau kenapa tutup mata seperti itu..?" soal siswi itu. Sehun memandang ke arah 3 orang yang jalan mendekatinya.

"Aniyo.." ujar Sehun. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Sehun terus terang. Mau letak dimana maruahnya nanti..

" Tidak usah takut pada mereka. Mereka tidak bahaya kok..mereka orang baik.." ujar siswi itu.. Seperti mengerti ketakutan Sehun..'tidak bahaya katamu? Si tiang lampu itu saja sudah membunuh keluarnya..apa itu tidak bahaya' umpat Sehun dalam hati.

" Kenalkan.. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kelas 3II .. Kalau kau?" Sehun kembali menegang.. Hell no!.. Bagaimana tidak.. Pesanan Jongin kembali menyapa otaknya.. '_jika kau bertemu dengan seorang siswi yang bernama Byun Baekhyun,menjauhlah darinya,Chanyeol tidak segan-segan membunuhmu.."_

" A..Akk..Akku Se..Sehunnn.. Kelas 4II .." jawap Sehun.

" Aaa.. Sepertinya kau sekelas dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun senyum ramah.. Apa? Sekelas dengan Chanyeol.. Sekarang Sehun sangat mengerutuki nasibnya.

" BAEKKIE..!" pantas Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara bass itu. 'mereka sudah sampai..mati aku..' ujar Sehun.

" Yeollie..." Baekhyun belari mendapati Chanyeol. Yifaan dan Luhan hanya memandang Sehun sinis.

'eomma,appa,.. Maafkan Sehun yang bandel dan selalu perki ke club' doa Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya..?" soal Chanyeol.

" Tiada..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.." jawap Sehun laju. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu.. Aku tanya Baekkie.." ujar Chanyeol.. OMG! Hanya Tuhan tahu bertapa malunya Sehun.

" Aku hanya kenalan dengannya.. Dia seperti siswa baru..namanya Oh Sehun.." ujar Baekhyun

" Aku tidak butuh namanya." ujar Chanyeol garang. Sehun kembali menelan ludahnya.. Baekhyun? Bukannya takut,dia malah mencium Chanyeol..

" Sudahlah.. Untuk apa urus namja mayat ini.. Buang masa saja.." akhirnya Yifan bersuara. Luhan ketihatan angguk setuju dengan abangnya. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam ' Dia sangat tampan' ujar Luhan dalam hati.. Dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang. Kalau ini bukan di sekolah,Luhan sudah pasti lompat-lompat riang.

" Dimana Tao?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa melepaskan autan mereka.

" Dikelas. Tidur." mereka kembali bercium.

" Ayo.." Yifan menarik Luhan lembut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duluan diikuti oleh Yifan dan Luhan. Ketika Luhan pampasan dengan Sehun,Luhan sempat menghadiahi Sehun semua senyuman.

Setelah mereka sudah jauh, para pelajar keluar dari tempat masing-masing dan bernafas lega.

" Untung kau selamat.." ujar Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelah Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

" Kenapa kau meninggalkanku..?" marah Sehun. Dia hanpir mati tadi.

"Aku ketakutan.. Hinggan hanya pikirkan diriku saja.. Miane.." ujar Jongin.. Sehun terus meninggalkan Jongin disitu dan masuk kelas takut-takut..

**NEXT or DELETE?**

**#MOHON REVIEW NYA YAN.. MAAF JIKA ADA BAHASA YANG KURANG DIFAHAMI.**

**#Author sudah berusaha lakukan yang terbaik. Masa kecil dulu,author tinggal di Indonesia dan berpindah ke Malaysia..kerana itulah bahasa author campur-campur, bahasa Indonnya belum dapat dihapuskan dari author. Gomawo.**

**THANKS TO :**

**ShinHaein61.. Ruix1.. Niesha Sha.. Hun12Han20selu..Khalidasala...Luhannieka.. Lisuana1**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : MASK OF YOU**

**PAIR :: HUNHAN**

**TAORIS**

**BAEKYEOL**

**GENRE : GS FOR UKE ! KECUALI TAO, YAOI**

**WARN :: TYPO(S)**

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu Sehun menuntut di **KAS **dan sudah seminggu juga kejadian hitam (bagi Sehun) dimana hari pertamanya masuk ke **KAS **mendapat sambutan dingin dari keluar duo Wu dan tuan Park. Selain mendapat sambutan dingin dari manusia anti sosial (menurut Sehun), dia juga harus berhadapan dengan banyak perkara yang mana semua perkara yang berlaku padanya mesti berkaitan dengan mereka,bermula dari sambutan dingin, warning dari Chanyeol kerana tidak sengaja mendekati Baekhyun, Chanyeol sekelas dengannya dan lebih parah lagi, Chanyeol duduk tepat di belakang Sehun dan Jongin.

" Sehun-ah,irona.. ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah tidak tahan,cacing yang mendiami perutku sudah konser meminta jatah mereka..." ujar Jongin. Sehun pelahan membuka matanya dan memandang sekeliling kelas, hanya dia dan Jongin saja yang masih menapak di kelas, pelajar-pelajar lain sudah berpusu-pusu menuju ke kantin.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang,meja Chanyeol. Kosong. 'sepertinya dia lebih awal keluar hari ini' batin Sehun.

Melihat Sehun yang masih bengong, Jongin terpaksa menyeret namja mayat ini keluar dan menuju ke kantin kerana cacing dalam perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Sehun hanya mengikut Jongin. Dia belum mengumpul seluruh kesedarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dikantin begitu senyap, bagi orang luar yang belum tahu apa yang terjadi, pasti mereka merasa sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh pelajar yang disiplin tapi sangkaan itu jauh meleset.

'kantin ini seperti tanah perkuburan saja' itu la tanggapan Sehun ketika kaki panjangnya melagkah masuk ke kantin.

Jauh di pandangan mata kasar (?) ,di penjuru kantin, kelihatan duo Wu, tuan Park, Baekhyun dan seorang namja kurus dan bermata panda,Tao sedang menjamu selera dengan damai.

" Jongin-ah, apa mereka tidak bosan dengan suasana senyap seperti itu.. Ku lihat hanya Baekhyun dan namja panda itu saja yang bicara dan tiga orang itu seperti patung" ujar Sehun. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

* DIMEJA WU's member*

" Hannie, Sehun dateng tuh, sama si Kkamjong. Kelihatannya dia baru bangun deh. Liat rambutnya acak-acak gitu" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan terus angkat kepalanya dan memandang kiri kanan,mencari Sehun. Mata rusanya disipitkan supaya penglihatannya tajam.

" Luhan, habiskan makananmu dulu. Baek..jangan ganggu Luhan." kata Yifan. Luhan angguk sambil bedegus pelahan dan kembali menunduk kepalanya. Mereka kembali menikmati acara makan mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin menikmati makanan dengan damai. Tepatnya hanya Jongin kerana Sehun rasa terganggu dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang mematikan. Sehun terpaksa menyetujui Jongin untuk makan disini kerana tiada meja yang kosong kecuali meja yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian,kelihatan Yifat dan Tao bangkit dari duduk, diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baek dan yang terakhir Luhan. Kelihatannya mereka sudah siap mengisi perut dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kantin. Ini membuat Sehun sedikit berasa lega.

Namun...

Slurpppppppp...

Tanpa sengaja seorang siswi tersandung lalu air yang dibawanya tadi tertumpah pada blazer Luhan. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang besar dan tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Tapi tidak jika orang yang kau tumpahi itu Luhan,ku ulang sekali lagi.. Luhan, manusia yang paling sombong dan anti sosial sekorea dan ditambahi lagi Luhan sekarang tidak sedang dalam mood baik.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan dengan datar. Walaupun suara Luhan cukup datar, tapi itu membuat segelintir pelajar terpengun. Selama ini mereka jarang dengar suara si rusa ini.

" Soo Jung.." ujar siswi itu pelahan. Soojung tidak berani menatap Luhan dan seluruh kegiatan dikantin terhenti seperti movie yang dipause.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi,Luhan menuju ke kaunter air dan mengambil dua mug besar yang berisi air sirap lalu kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Dengan pelahan,Luhan menuangkan air sirap tadi keatas kepala Soojung tanpa belas kasihan.

Pelajar yang lain hanya memandang Soojung simpati,tidak ada yang berani melawan. Sehun? Entah setan atau malaikat apa yang merasukinya sekarang, Sehun bangkit dan menuju ke arah Luhan.

Luhan baru saja ingin menuangkan mug yang kedua namun gerakkannya dihentikan oleh Sehun..

" Hajima Luhan-ah, dia tidak sengaja, ini hanya sebuah kemalangan,dia tadi tersandung dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan airnya." bela Sehun.

" Jadi kau ingin membela yeoja ini dan mengantikannya.." marah Luhan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan menyiram Sehun dengan air yang masih berbaki tadi.

" A...aa.. Ani Luhan-ah.. Aku tidak membela sesiapa.." ujar Sehun namun terlambat. Luhan memandang Sehun tajam.

" Opps.. Miane.. Aku tidak sengaja ,itu tadi hanya kemalangan.." ujar Luhan dan senyum evil pada Sehun, Sehun sedikit gementar melihat Luhan versi sekarang. Rasa menyesal meyapa Sehun. Coba tadi jika dia hanya duduk dan hanya meyaksi,dia tidak akan basah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kelas dengan alasan seragamnya kotor dan harus dicuci. Sehun begitu sibuk mencuci blazerya yang terkena air tadi tanpa menyadari seorang masuk ke tandas.

" Sehunn !.." badan Sehun menegang seketika, dengan pelahan dia membalikkan badannya, berharap suara yang memanggilnya itu hanya imaginasi,namun...

" Luhan ?!" jerit Sehun.. Dia sangat terkejut sekarang..hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu. Bagaimana tidak, ini tandas lelaki. Gariskan itu LELAKI. Dan bagaimana Luhan ada disini dan tahu bahawa dia ada disini?..

" Anyeong..." sapa Luhan mesra. Dalam hatinya, Luhan mengagumi postur dan sixs pack Sehun yang terlihat bebas didepannya kerana sekarang Sehun topless,hanya memakai celana seragam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini tandas namja tau.." Sehun sedikit meninggikan suranya.

" Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu.. Apa aku salah?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

" Tidak salah..tapi jangan disini.. Bagaimana jika saem tau.. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah disiplin." ujar Sehun. Masih geram dengan Luhan.

" Kau marah pada ku..?" mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.. Sehun bedegus pelan. Dengan pelahan dia mengangkat kepala Luhan untuk menatapnya.

" Siapa bilang aku marah padamu eumm?" soal Sehun dengan suara khasnya. Luhan tidak jawap.. Dia hanya memandang Sehun.

" Miane,, tadi aku terbawa emosi.. Hari ini mood ku sedikit tidak baik gara-gara Yifan. Ditambah lagi apa bila melihatmu membela siswi tadi.." rajuk Luhan.

Sehun sedaya upaya menahan dirinya daripada memakan Luhan yang sok polos sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, Sehun masih waras, Luhan itu adik kesayangan Yifan dan sepupu tercinta Chanyeol. Sehun masih sayang pada nyawanya.

" Ada apa?" soal Sehun ketika melihat Luhan mengelamun.. Luhan yang tadi tunduk mendongak kearah Sehun dan ...

CUP...

Luhan menempel bibirnya pada bibir tebal Sehun dan Sehun hanya mematung, otak geniusnya tidak berfungsi sekarang..

1 saat...

3 saat...

6 saat..

10 saat...

Luhan menjauhkan bibirnya.. Lalu pergi dari situ meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung..

**TBC or DELETE ?**

**# Miane Kalau Chapter Ini Kurang memuaskan..Miane juga jika bahasa yang author pakai tidak dapat difaham sepenuhnya. Gumawo untuk pengertiannya.**

**Q :: Hubungan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo ?**

**A :: Kai itu suka sama Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengamggap Kai itu schoolmate.**

**Thanks To :**

**Hohoho61 / Manticore LaxyTao / Hyunn**

**Jellal / Guest / Nameshinhaein61**

**Hun12han20selu / Kimyori95 / Luhanieka**

**Oh Juna93 / Ruixi1 / Yensianx **

**BiebiEXOl / Shinhaein61**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : MASK OF YOU**

**PAIR :: HUNHAN**

**TAORIS**

**BAEKYEOL**

**GENRE : GS FOR UKE ! KECUALI TAO, YAOI**

**WARN :: TYPO(S)**

**# Belom terlambat untuk keluar.**

Sehun berjalan dengan malas menuju ke gerbang sekolah,insiden di tandas tadi terus berputar bagai pita kaset yang rosak di kepalanya. Sehun juga hairan dan penasan terhadap identiti Luhan yang sebenarnya. Bagaiman tidak, ketika di kantin tadi, Luhan menyiramnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan tanpa belas kasihan dan Luhan juga sacara automatik mempermalukannya di depan banyak pelajar. Namun setelahnya, Luhan datang ke toilet namja dengan alasan untuk mengetahui keadaan Sehun dan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Sehun berusaha menghilangkan semua itu dengan mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia berharap insiden itu terlupa dengan cepat apabila dia mengelengkan kepala.

" Sehun oppa, kau seperti orang yang kesurupan deh.." acara mari mengeleng kepala Sehun terhenti apabila mendengar suara menyapanya.

" aa.. Anoo.. Annyeonghaeseyo Baekhyun-sshi dan Tao-sshi.." sapa Sehun ramah dan terkesan kaku. Sehun selalu merasa bahawa dunia ini sangat kecil,dimanan-mana dia akan bertemu dengan para manusia anti sosial ini.

" Dimana Jongin? Bukankah dia selalu bersama mu?" soal Tao. Sehun geleng pelahan.

" Dia ada urusan yang ingin diselesaikan." jawap Sehun lagi.

" Kalau begitu,mau pulang bersama kami..?" pelawa Baekhyun.

" Aniyo... Tidah usah Baekhyun-sshi.. Aku pulang naik bus saja." tolah Sehun lembut.

" Enggak usah pake embel-embel sshi gitu dong.. Kami masih muda lorr.." ujar Baekhyun lagi Sehun angguk canggung.

" aa..baiklah Tao,Baekhyun.." Sehun senyum canggung membuat TaoBaek juga ikut senyum.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya,kini Sehun duduk di mobil mewah milik Tao. Aegyo Baekhyun memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak. 'patut saja si namja pyscho tiang listrik itu luluh pada bacon ini' batin Sehun.

'ohya.. Sebut-sebut nama Chanyeol, kemana sih itu anak.. Dari tadi tidak kelihatan,malah ini bacon bisa-bisanya pulang sedirian.' ujar Sehun dalam hati.

" Baek, kalau bisa saya tau, kenapa Chanyeol tidak menghantarmu pulang hari ini..?" soal Sehun sekadar basa basi.

" ooo.. Itu.. Chanyeol,Yifan dan Luhan pulang bersama dan mereka ingin menziarahi makan milik orang tua Chanyeol kerana hari ini hari ulang tahun kematian mereka." ujar Baekhyun. Sehun angguk faham.

" Hyung.. Dimana rumahmu?" Tao menecahkan kehenting yang tercipta dengan menanyakan alamat Sehun. Setelah Sehun menunjukkan arah rumahnya,akhirnya mereka sampai.

" tidak mampir..?" pelawa Sehun. Tao geleng.

" Ani hyung.. Lain kali saja.. Kami harus pulang.." jawap Tao. Sehun angguk setuju.

" kalau begitu,hati-hati memandu Tao dan Baek, pulang ke rumah setelah ini," pesan Sehun seperti orang yang sudah lama berteman tohh tidak salah kan.

" ne oppa/hyung.." ujar TaoBaek serentak dan memecut pergi,Sehun pula terus masuk ke rumah.

Keesokkan harinya, Sehun berangkat ke sekolah dengan menumpang mobil ayahnya yang kebetulan berangkat kerja. Setelah sampai di sekolah, Sehun terus menuju ke kelas.

" Sehun oppa..." Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

" Pagi Baek. Tumben dateng awla pagi gini.." ujar Sehun. Baekhyun hanya senyum manis.

" Oppa.. Ku dengar, kau berciuman dengan Luhan di toilet namja semalam.." Baekhyun senyum penuh misteri. Sehun pula secara automatik menegang.

" Siapa bilang..?" nafi Sehun. Baekhyun semakin memasang senyuman evilnya.

" Chanyeol oppa.. Dia yang memberitahuku semalam ketika kami main ke rumahnya.." ujae Baekhyun. Sehun terpaksa menelan air liurnya .. Chanyeol..

Badan Sehun terasa lemas,seperti semua skru badannya tercabut serentak. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahui perkara ini. Dengan bersusah payah, Sehun memanjat anak tangga satu per satu ke kelasnya. Dia menduduki bangkunya dan tidak lama Jongin pun datang..

" Hey pagi Hun cadel.." ujar Jongin ramah campur ejek. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya malas.

" Pagi juga Kkamjong itam.." jawap Sehun tidak kalah sengit.

" ada satu perkara yang ingin ku katanya padamu Hun.." ujar Jongin serius. 'oh Tuhan,jangan lagi..ku mohon.' pinta Sehun dalam hati.

" ada apa heum.." kata Sehun malas.

" aku akan berpindah ke Jepang esok.." ujar Jongin gembiran. Sehun? Tentu saja kaget.

" terus, aku bagaimana..?" soalan tidak masuk akal Sehun.

" ya.. Bagaimana lagi.. Tinggal disini dong.. Masa kau ikut dengan ku.." ujar Jongin. Sehun semakin merasa dunia ini kejam padanya.

"kalau ak dalam masalah ,siapa yang akan menologku..?" ujar Sehun aegyo.. Tapi Jongin hanya memandang Sehun malas. Aegyo tidak menjadi Sehun-ah.

" kau ingin aku disini kerana kau ingin aku melindungimu..itu saja.. Andwae.." marah Jongin. Sehun hanya senyum canggung..

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, sudah dua minggu sejak kepergian Jongin (?) ke Jepang. Sehun merasa sangat bosan. Kepergian Jongin membawa dampak besar bagi Sehun,kin tiada yang menemani nya ke kantin dan menemaninya mengintip Luhan. Sehun tidak berani menerima pelawaan Baekhyun mahuoun Tao.

Sehun baru menyedari bahawa Jongin paling baik antara semuanya. Jongin juga satu-satunya pelajar yang ingin berteman dengannya ,tapi sekarang,Sehun tidak ;agi punya teman. Mau berteman dengan Kim Suho..? Manusia itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan osisnya, Yixing noona? Ani.. Sehun malu jika bersamanya ..yah walaupun Yixing noona baik. Pasangan Xiuchen? Anii.. Sehun masih sayang sekolah nya ini..dia tidak mau teribat dengan masalah disiplin. Sehun pasrah.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke kelas lalu mengambil tempatnya,tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang dan lagsung duduk di tempat duduk Jongin dahulu. Disebelah Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol hairan namun tidak ingin mempermasalahkan.

" Aku akan duduk disini untuk masa-masa akan datang.." ujar Chanyeol tanpa ditanya oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya angguk. Setelahnya,Chanyeol kelihatan merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dan tidur.

.

.

.

" Gege..!" panggil Tao apabila melihat Yifan yang sedang membca buku di bawah sebatang pokok rendah. Yifan yang tadinya baca buku kini menoleh kearah kekasih gaynya.

" Ada apa heumm.." soal Yifan lembut.

" Ani.. Kenapa gege ada disini.. Tadi Tao mencari gege dikelas tau.." rajuk Tao.

" Miane, gege hanya malas masuk kelas hari ini. Apa tadi Tao cari gege.." Tao angguk imut,membuat Yifan tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk memakan Tao saat ini. Dengan kecepatan tinggi,Yifan membungkam mulut mirip kucing milik Tao . Tao yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yifan itu hanya menirima dengan senang hati. Mereka saling melumat antara satu sama lain. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tao yang tadinya duduk disamping kini berpindah ke pangkuan Yifan dan itu membuat "junior" mereka bersentuhan meski terhalang oleh celana seragam. Mereka beruntung kerana tempat mereka lovey dovey itu jarang didatangi oleh pelajar.

Baekhyun yang ingin mengajak Tao untuk ke kantin tidak sengaja melihat agenda kissing-kissing dibaah pohon itu berasa nafsunya meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa membuang masa, Baekhyun belari sepantas yang mungkin menuju ke kelas Chanyeol.

" Yeollie oppa.." jerit Baekhyun di ambang pintu. Namun Chanyeol setia dengan mimpinya

Sehun menyengol tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa tidurnya terganggu membuka mata pelahan. Amarahnya sudah berada di puncak sekarang. Dia paling tidak suka ada orang yang berani menganggu tidurnya. Namun ketika Chanyeol membuka mata,kelihatan Baekhyun di depannya.

" Ada apa Baekkie.." soal Chanyeol malas. Tanpa menjawap pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus mencium Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menerima dengan senang hati. Baginya,hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

" Oppa, aku pinjam Yeollie oppa sebentar ya.." Baekhyun terus saja menyeret Chanyeol entah kemana.

Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol sempat melimpari Sehun sebuah kertas yang dilipat tidak kemas.

(_ Temui Luhan dan bawa dia pulang. Kunci mobil ada di tasku. Luhan tidak suka menunggu. Cepat. Mungkin aku dan Baekkie akan pulang lambat. Yifan dan Tao juga. Temani Luhan sehingga kami pulang. -Chanyeol- )_

Entah kapan Chanyeol sempat menulis ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun mengambil kunci dari tas Chanyeol dan belari menuju ke tempat parkir dimana kelihata Luhan sedang bersandar malas di pintu mobil.

" Luhan-sshi.." ujar Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Ada apa...? Dimana Chanyeol brengsek itu.." soal Luhan dingin. Seharusnya. Sehun berasa bertuah kerana dapat mendengar suara Luhan.

" Tadi Baekhyun datang ke kelas dan langsung mencium Chanyeol ,setelahnya mereka pergi dan Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk menghantarmu pulang.." ujar Sehun tenang, sehun membuka pintu mobil dan pelawa Luhan masuk.

" Sepertinya,hari ini aku punya supir yaang ganteng ya.." gurau Luhan tapi ditanggapi serius oleh Sehun.

..

.

.

" Oppa, aku rasa mereka akan pulang lewat malam ini,lagian esok kan libur.." ujar Luhan ketika dalam perjalanan ke rumah Luhan. Ternyata rumah Luhan buka terletak di daerah kota tapi berdekatan dengan daerah pergunungan.

" Chanyeol juga bilang begitu tadi. Dia menyuruh aku menemanimu sehingga mereka pulang.." ujae Sehun.

" Dan kau harus bertahan sehingga hari esok.. Mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini.." ujar Luhan selamba.

" hmmm.. Arraso.." jawap Sehun masih fokus pada jalan.

" Ini pasti kerana Baekkie eonnie melihat Yifan dan Tao oppa lagi..' ujar Luhan. Dia mengeluh pelahan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun,

" eoh..?"

" Iya..Baekkie eonnie itu tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar suara orang berciuman.. Namti dia akan bernafsu tiba-tiba.." terang Luhan. Sehun angguk.

" Luhan-ahh.." panggil Sehun.

" Hmm..?' Luhan reflek menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dia agak tertakluk hanya dengan melihat wajah Sehunyang fokus memandu.

CUP..

Luhan mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun memang agak kaget tapi dia fasih mengontrol ekpresinya.

" Ada apa yang ingin oppa tanyakan.." soal Luhan. Sehun geleng pelahan.. Walau sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan Chanyeol.

" Aku akan menjawap apa pun jika aku bisa oppa.. Aku janji.." ujar Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

" Sebenarnya..apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan orangtuanya..? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar psycho..?" Luhan diam sebentar. Dia tidak ingin jawap yang ini.. Tapi dia sudah janji tadi.

" Chan..Chanyeol oppa.. Dia.." " assa.. Kita sudah sampai..kajja." ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun sendiri.. Dia tahu Luhan belum siap.

**TBC or DELETE..?**

**MIANE KALAU KALI INI TIDAK MEMUASKAN. AUTHOR SUDAH BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMANJANGKAN FF NYA.**

**THANKS TO.:: **

**Amelia / novi exo l / manticore LaxyTao / oh Juna93 / niasw3ty / luhanieka / levy95 / ruixi1 / biebieEXOL / arcan's girl / noonalu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Miane kepada semua reader ff -mask of you-.. Buat masa ini,author belum bisa lanjutin ff ini kerana author sedang sibuk .. Final exam aunthor semakin dekat dan assignment jugak semakin memupuk saja. Jadi..author sekali lagi minta maaf. Semoga kalian para reader masih menerima ff saya pada masa akan datang. -gomawo- *bow...

Kepada para reader.. Sementara author melanjutkan ff -mask of you- author telah membuat sebuah ff baru..

Judulnya ialah ** REMEMBER ME NOW?.. **Author harap agar semua reader bisa menerima ff author yang baru.. Kamsam#


End file.
